


Dinner And A Movie

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee decides now they’re together he should take Ryo out on a proper date.





	Dinner And A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, attempting a proper date,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee had his elbow on the kitchen table and was staring at Ryo as he sipped his coffee.

“What? Did I suddenly grow another head?” The words came out sharper than Ryo had intended, but Dee’s scrutiny was making him uncomfortable.

“Huh? No, I was just… D’you realise we’ve been together almost two months now?”

“Are you… getting bored?” Ryo looked uncertain.

“What? God, no! Why would you even think that? Just the opposite.”

“Uh, okay, so why were you staring like that?”

“Look, I love you, and I love what we have, but I kinda feel bad because we haven't been on anything even close to a date since you took me to that Vietnamese restaurant, and I don’t want you thinkin’ all I’m interested in is the sex, because that’s not true. So whaddaya say, feel like givin' it a try? A date, I mean. Dinner, maybe a movie? My treat.”

“That… would be really good.” Ryo relaxed, smiling. “It would make a change to go somewhere that has nothing to do with work, or Bikky’s school.”

“Great! How about Friday night then? The brat could maybe sleep over at Carol’s and after the movie we could take a walk, or have a few drinks, or get ice cream. Whatever you want.”

“Friday works for me.” Ryo nodded. “What time?”

“How about I pick you up at seven?”

“Great.” Ryo looked at his watch. “Ack! We’d better get moving or we’ll be late for work.”

“Can’t have that.” Dee gulped the rest of his coffee, rinsed his mug, and joined Ryo at the door, shoving his feet into his boots. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

The week dragged, but Friday finally arrived and Dee showed up at Ryo’s door just before seven. Bikky had gone straight to Carol’s after school, leaving Ryo in peace to prepare for his date, so he was ready and waiting when Dee knocked. Opening the door, he found his lover standing there, dressed in his best suit and holding a single red rose. Ryo blushed with pleasure as he accepted the flower and put it in water; Dee clearly intended to do this right. 

“How do I look? Should I wear a tie?” Ryo hadn’t put one on, but Dee had.

“Not sure. I don’t think the restaurant has that strict a dress code, but maybe you should have one just in case.”

“Good idea.” Slipping into his bedroom, Ryo picked out a plain dark brown tie that would tone well with his striped shirt, and by five after seven they were on their way. 

It was just as well they started out when they did, because their taxi got stuck in traffic, making them fifteen minutes late for their reservation. Dee called ahead from the taxi to explain and the maitre d’ promised to hold their table for them, which was a relief. The meal was excellent, but Ryo felt ridiculously nervous and managed to spill wine in his lap. Luckily most of it went on his napkin, and his pants were dark enough that the stain didn’t show.

“Sorry,” he murmured, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. Relax; this is supposed to be fun!”

“I know. I’m just not used to being taken out on dates.”

“We’ll just have to work on that then. How about I let you take me out next time?”

Ryo laughed at that, his nerves finally starting to settle. “That sounds fair.”

“Good, now how about dessert? The chocolate gateau looks good.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

“Gateau it is then.” Dee signalled the waiter, ordering them a slice each, along with coffee, the perfect finale to an excellent meal.

After dinner they made their way through crowded streets to the nearest cinema, but the next showing for the action movie they’d intended to see was so packed they couldn’t get in and they wound up watching something else instead. Afterwards, Ryo couldn’t have said what the movie was about; the only thing he remembered was the feel of Dee’s lips on his, but judging by the comments they overheard from other moviegoers on their way out, they hadn’t missed anything. 

As they strolled along the street afterwards, looking for a coffee shop, Dee asked, “Is this our first date or our second? Does the Vietnamese restaurant count? I mean, technically we didn’t get together until after dinner.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Depends how much importance you put on the anniversaries of significant dates.”

“I’m not very good with that stuff,” Ryo admitted. “I always seem to forget.”

Dee laughed. “Let’s not worry about it then. I guess all that really matters is that we’re together now.”

Ryo couldn’t agree more.

The End


End file.
